


Your Favorite Pen

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abstract, Character Study, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: There was something very wrong and it kept getting erased from her head.





	Your Favorite Pen

She was alone in her grief. He wasn’t serious about any of this. There were no words from his mouth, and there was something lost from her, some sort of happiness that was unattainable.

There was a void too, a person that might’ve called her name or smiled at her, and brought them all together. It was an ache that she couldn’t explain, lest looked upon as childish again.

Maybe there would be a comment of an imaginary friend at this age, benevolent on the surface, but a fight itching and crawling underneath. Maybe her words would cut just as deep; some verbal tug-of-war that would just end with feeling like both of their insides had been butchered.

There used to be solace in writing, she felt. The words were simple but because of this they could be understood by anyone, a connection that she could throw out to anyone.

The words were bitter now.

There used to be solace in reading manga, but now they were taunting, showing the life she couldn’t have. Manga showed harsh words coming from adversaries instead of friends, and despite everything she couldn’t bring herself to hate the others.

Baking used to be a solace, but now the sugary icing clung to her throat like glue.

She couldn’t get his attention, to point out and say, _something is very, very wrong here, listen_

What would she have to do to stop this? It was digging into her head and screaming, and the rift between them all was growing. Perhaps it was within herself, to change everything about herself. Then there would be no more strife or pitying glances or this horrible feeling that she was wrong to cling to what she loved.

What would she have to do to show that she had worth?

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got to play this game for myself and found myself relating the most to Natsuki in terms of what she likes and her writing style.


End file.
